The Music of My Heart Alternate Ending
by Elizabeth Athineu
Summary: No one should be alone; least of all someone with music to share. I believe Meg and Erik were made for each other, but as is the case with some pre-occupied men the phantom never noticed his true angel of music.


_For Andrew, who swept me into the world of the phantom and underestimates the power of his own voice on stage._

_This is probably the shortest and least thought-through fiction I have ever posted. I dreamt this ending last year when a friend introduced me to the 2005 film version of the musical. I was mesmerized, but still unsatisfied that an obvious opportunity to have the underdog win was overlooked; Meg and the Phatom should have been together! Well, I suppose my subconscious took that to a level I didn't expect. And yes, I do dream lyrics to songs. It's an especially odd feeling to have composed a song in your sleep, wake with the chorus, and have forgotten the rest. In this instance, however, it was someone else's music and my interpretation (as fanfiction should be). Enjoy._

:: Meg clutches the mask to her chest and turns toward the crowd of angry men in the cave behind her.::

"He must have fled through the tunnels," she says as she points. "That way!"

::She points toward a passage leading away from the lair . As the mend hurry away, Meg watches with anticipation until all are gone. Meg holds the mask up, staring at it with sadness in the silence.::

_((To the tune of "I have brought you…"))_

**Meg:**

"Mother saw you,

Wretched, dejected, and doomed to a lifetime of cruelty.

But your hatred,

Seethed past the kindness afforded you, forged for you;

The mask that would shield you from guilt of increasing iniquities."

::From within the cave, Meg begins to hear the Phantom's voice, but cannot tell where he is.::

**Erik:**

"Foolish school-girl!

Innocent, blinded by all of your purity granted!

How could you know my world?

How could you feel this pain?

This enchantment of daemons and dragons consumed by their FIRE!"

::At the last word, he leaps out and stands a few feet in front of her, menacingly. Meg gasps, a little startled, but does not move or scream at him.::

_((To the tune of The Music of the Night))_

"See my curse, my visage marred by fate, yes.

Raise the curtain, face my thorns innate."

**Meg:**

"I see but a man, with a future in his hands;

Simply waiting for the darkness to depart.

Waiting for the music of my heart."

_((No specific tune))_

**Erik:**

"You should go, join the others. Hurry home, to your mother,

I have no time for girlish games and pity!"

_((The Music of the Night))_

**Meg:**

"Christine scorned you. Mother tried to warn you.

I have waited for this chance to see.

All the virtues of this spectral angel

Who gave me each night a melody.

I heard your singing, too, and I longed to be the muse

Dancing gaily with each fondly written part;

Writ also in the music of my heart."

_((No specific tune))_

**Erik:**

"Are you daft? Am I dreaming? Are you standing without screaming? Do you not see the murderer before you?"

_((The Music of the Night))_

**Meg:**

"Years I've wandered, this enchantment I was under,

Yearning for the only one to set me free.

Now I find you, leave this night behind you.

Enchantment is the life I wish to lead."

::Suddenly feeling moved, Erik moved forward and touches Meg's face gently.::

**Erik:**

"Are your words just reflections of your mother's love,

Or have I found the one I've waited for?

How could I not have seen you, tender star?

Oh forgive all the wasted days of yore."

::Meg reaches to his hands and grasps them tightly, holding them between the two of them.::

**Meg:** "Let me love you."

**Erik:** "Take my revelation."

**Meg:** "We shall rise above this desolation."

**Erik:** "Let us seize the night, guided by the burning light, of the moon that did your tenderness impart."

**Both:** "The moon upon the music of my heart!"

::The two kiss as music swells. Erik, feeling a new sense of purpose, sweeps Meg into his arms and climbs into the boat still waiting in the cave. He grabs the oar and smiles down at her.::

_((The Phantom of the Opera))_

**Erik:** "So take my hand, my love, and come with me."

**Meg:** "Let's write the aria of destiny."

**Both:** "The future fast unfolds, the past behind, the phantom of the opera is here inside my mind!"

**Meg:** "You are my phantom of the opera."

**Erik:** "You are my angel of sweet music."

::The two float away from the cave, music playing majestically as the screen grows dim and fades.::


End file.
